Forum:2019-03-18 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- Pretty much as expected, tho she seems to have healed up pretty fast from her little scuffle with Steelgarter. And also not too surprisingly, looks like Our New Friend is going to reject the offering. I bet he/she/it takes Snacky instead. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:21, March 18, 2019 (UTC) I am really impressed! Great prediction! I take it it's the question mark down in the lower right corner that leads you to say ONF will reject Violetta? (Reminds me more and more of Agatha's encounter with the green monster with bad breath.) But why Snacky? I mean, deserved as that would be from our perspective, from the point of view of a huge 7th dimensional monster, if it were interested in a human sacrifice at all, why would it be picky? What I'd like is for it to turn to Agatha and say, in perfect Romanian, "We can unfreeze Mechanicsburg, but recommend that you de-wasp the Baron first." Bkharvey (talk) 05:37, March 18, 2019 (UTC) : I said Snacky because he's likely to be the closest option after Violetta. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:49, March 18, 2019 (UTC) How the hell did they get Violetta? Steelgarter wasn't working with them and thought Violetta was dead, I don't think there was much time between Violetta and Steelgarter's fight and when the evedince of it was discovered... 05:40, March 18, 2019 (UTC) : Re "Steelgarter wasn't working with them," that depends whether Eyeball, with whom she was working, is part of (in charge of?) the same conspiracy as this one. But anyway, we know that the dome is full of not-secret-exactly-but-sort-of passages, and it's likely that Steelgarter dumped Violetta (Violetta's body, as she thought) in one of them, and we know that the grey hoods use the secret passages to get around, so even if they're separate conspiracies, the hoods might easily have stumbled upon Violetta. Bkharvey (talk) 06:12, March 18, 2019 (UTC) : P.S. I wonder whether this whole sacrifice thing was a spur-of-the-moment improvisation when they found Violetta, or whether they wanted a sacrifice all along and were planning to kidnap someone before they found her. But we'll probably never know. Bkharvey (talk) 16:17, March 19, 2019 (UTC) : It would seem plausible that Violetta faked her own death to escape Steelgarter either by playing possum or with a Smoke Knight switcheroo. Either way, if she was half as messed up as Steelgarter, she would be vulnerable to surprise and capture by the Grey Hoods. The sacrifice altar looks like a Sparky version of the Fay Wray bit from the original King Kong. Plus the awesome hat. 9thGeneral (talk) 17:49, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :: Fay Wray! I never saw (any version of) King Kong, so I didn't know she was offered as a sacrifice to him. I guess I should get out more. Or at least subscribe to Netflix. Bkharvey (talk) 03:35, March 20, 2019 (UTC) :: I really should have noticed the King Kong homage considering I watch it not too long ago, but I'm dense apparently. -- 05:53, March 20, 2019 (UTC) I have a few questions about the people and objects surrounding Violetta. First, are we meant to try to work out how, in the limited depth of field available, she can look that much bigger than the grey hoods, without actually being bigger? Or is this just poetic license? Second, what's with that diaper thing? I guess it's supposed to suggest the cliché scantily clad female being sacrificed, but, maybe it's just me, but I don't find this picture terribly sexy. Third, what is that thing on her head??? Looks like a party hat for insects. Fourth, what is that white stuff in the foreground that looks like paper? My first thought was that the shroud had been torn to bits, but no, it's pulled up cleanly. And fifth, why haven't we been hearing Violetta yelling her head off all along? Bkharvey (talk) 06:07, March 18, 2019 (UTC) : I think the white pieces are the shroud. It's probably a stiff material. The yelling issue struck me as well. Argadi (talk) 10:51, March 18, 2019 (UTC) :: Yeah, it's a Dramatic Reveal, so we didn't hear her. But if a reason is needed, that cover is a Sparky noise-muffler! --Geoduck42 (talk) 12:28, March 18, 2019 (UTC) ::: Speaking of dramatic reveals, do you think the Foglios think that we all thought Violetta was really dead? Bkharvey (talk) 17:25, March 18, 2019 (UTC) :::: Shrug. They've done it at least twice now, with Violetta and the Baron "dying" in the Mechanicsburg hospital. And I suspect Madwa's gonna turn up alive before this is over as well. --Geoduck42 (talk) 01:24, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :: She is on a platform much higher than the floor (where the grey hoods are standing). Thats why she looks so big, she's in the foreground. You can see it in the Wednesday 3/13 comic BoyfootBear (talk) 13:35, March 18, 2019 (UTC) ::: By the way, this is probably unintentional, but Higgs's comment in the next-to-last panel, juxtaposed with Tarvek's, makes it sound as if Violetta is huge. (Yes, I get that Higgs is supposed to have said it earlier, when Big Red first appeared.) Bkharvey (talk) 18:20, March 18, 2019 (UTC) On another subject, since Tarvek is now rooted in time, i.e., knows what's happening when, he presumably is about to vault over the balcony rail to save Violetta, with Higgs close behind, so we may never find out how Purple expected them to help him. (Kind of surprising, now I think of it, that Higgs hasn't already hit the ground to protect Agatha.) Bkharvey (talk) 06:16, March 18, 2019 (UTC) :I think Violetta is wearing a loincloth-y thing, which is being pushed askew by her left leg. Her head looks like it's being eaten by a squid creature (interesting hat style choice!). The white stuff is the edge of the shroud, as it falls away. Mylorite (talk) 08:43, March 18, 2019 (UTC) : I think the hat is supposed to be a model of the summoned creature, which means they had a reasonable idea of what they were summoning. Argadi (talk) 10:51, March 18, 2019 (UTC) :: Maybe, but carrot top junior seemed surprised by the tentacles. Bkharvey (talk) 17:11, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Great Entrance! (Zeetha has been around the block a few times, so she has points in Genre Savvy.) -- SpareParts (talk) 20:44, March 18, 2019 (UTC) : More specifically, she's a recent member of the Circus. (Whom I hope we meet soon. I want to find out how Balthazar is enjoying school.) Bkharvey (talk) 01:59, March 19, 2019 (UTC)